


Marcado

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Telepathic Bond
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: De todos os presentes de aniversário possíveis para seus dezoito anos, uma tatuagem dolorida no braço e a habilidade de ler mentes com certeza não estavam nos primeiros lugares da lista de Kyungsoo. Principalmente se a mente em questão for a da sua alma-gêmea… A quem Kyungsoo não conhece e não sabe se realmente quer conhecer.





	Marcado

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOUUU  
> Essa fic foi escrita para o kyungsoo!fest, um evento que visava mais fics com o Kyungsoo como o protagonista. Eu distorci o plot para transformar ele numa soulmate!au sem arrependimentos porque, afinal de contas, FALTA FIC DESSE TROPE EM PORTUGUÊS  
> escrevam soulmate!au amo vocês
> 
> O plot que eu escolhi, enviado pela lydiancora, foi o seguinte:
> 
> "Kyungsoo estava bem com a adolescencia comum que levava, até completar dezoito anos e ganhar de presente o poder de ler mentes."
> 
> Espero que gostem da fic!

O mundo não pararia de girar quando amanhecesse o dia 12 de janeiro. O céu ainda seria azul, ainda faria um calor de matar, os pernilongos ainda manteriam sua missão de comer as pessoas vivas durante a noite; Kyungsoo ainda pegaria serviço às oito na segunda-feira, largaria às seis e iria direto para a faculdade pagar faltas ocasionadas por greves gerais no ano anterior, ainda reclamaria todas as noites por ter escolhido o curso de teatro e todas as noites defenderia esse mesmo curso das alfinetadas de Sehun e Joonmyun.

Se a vida fosse fácil, a única coisa que o dia 12 de janeiro significaria para Kyungsoo seria um ano a mais de vida: não mais um menor de idade, agora um garoto de dezoito anos que poderia ser preso caso não tivesse juízo e que poderia tirar carteira caso não fosse tão pobre. Para pessoas caretas como Kyungsoo, o que a maioridade poderia significar? Nada mudara para Seungsoo, nem para Amber, muito menos para Joonmyun — era claro que nada mudaria para ele também.

Exceto que, bem, o dia de doze de janeiro chegou e, junto com ele, uma tatuagem a florescer no seu braço esquerdo, ardendo como o inferno, e uma barulhada em sua cabeça que não estava ali quando Kyungsoo fechara os olhos no dia anterior. O mundo continuava girando, sim — e, de repente, tudo tinha mudado.

 

>><< 

 

— Eu tenho certeza que você sabe o que é isso. Estudam isso na escola, não estudam?

— Mãe, claro que eu sei o que é isso. Não é esse o problema.

— Então qual é, filhote?

Kyungsoo observou sua mãe passar os dedos pela tatuagem em alto-relevo que ele agora levava no braço e tentou não se encolher ante a ardência que acompanhou o ato. A impressão que tinha era que seu braço inteiro estava pegando fogo por debaixo da pele e, não bastasse a agonia que essa sensação sozinha trazia para ele...

— Estou ouvindo um chiado na minha cabeça. Como se estivessem... — Ele apoiou o rosto na mão direita ao ser acometido por um leve acesso de tontura. — Como se várias pessoas estivessem falando ao mesmo tempo. E não tem ninguém falando. Eu estou ouvindo agora. Eu...

Seu corpo começou a escorregar para fora da cadeira e Kyungsoo se viu tonto demais para endireitá-lo; teria caído ao chão se não fossem os braços de sua mãe a apoiá-lo por trás, empurrando-o de volta para a postura correta e mantendo-o no lugar.

— Respira comigo, Kyungsoo. — Ela se agachou na frente do filho, ainda segurando-o pelos ombros. Não parecia enojada pelo que ele dissera ou ao menos assustada; Kyungsoo esperava no mínimo alguma acusação de que tivesse perdido a sanidade, mas tudo o que recebeu foi um olhar firme, mas carinhoso, e um leve sorriso nos lábios ao ouvi-la dizer, baixinho como numa canção de ninar: — Uma respiração de cada vez, hein? Respira. Inspira. Respira. Inspira. Respira. Inspira. Isso. Tá se sentindo melhor?

Kyungsoo acenou com a cabeça.

— Ótimo — continuou ela. — Vou levar você de volta pro seu quarto, tudo bem? Se apóia no meu ombro que devargarzinho a gente chega lá. Isso. Um passo de cada vez. Não se esqueça de respirar, hein? Isso. Não deita direto na cama, Kyungsoo, senta primeiro. Isso, filho. Fica quietinho aí que eu já volto.

Ela sumiu do quarto e Kyungsoo passou todo o tempo da espera olhando pro teto, perdido entre registrar a queimação que vinha de seu braço ou a tontura proveniente do chiado em sua cabeça. No intervalo entre suas piscadas, percebeu que chorava, algo que não fazia havia anos, e em seu estado de atordoamento, nem sequer conseguiu se importar; deixou que as lágrimas rolassem e não fez questão de escondê-las quando sua mãe voltou, trazendo um comprimido e um copo d’água nas mãos.

 — Vai diminuir sua dor — explicou, sem necessidade; Kyungsoo não esperou que terminasse a sentença para pegar o copo e esvaziá-lo como se sua garganta também estivesse queimando. Algumas outras lágrimas escorreram e um tempo que pareceu longo demais se passou, o silêncio do cômodo em contraste com a bagunça de seus pensamentos, até que seu corpo desistisse, o sono tomando-o em ondas até que não houvesse mais energia para manter seus olhos abertos.

Seu braço já não queimava mais e Kyungsoo, antes de se entregar ao cochilo que merecia, experimentou tocar a tatuagem, sentindo-a pulsar sob seus dedos ao mesmo tempo em que uma voz completamente estrangeira invadia seus pensamentos, expressando um desespero que não era dele, mas que bem podia ser:

_Meu Deus. Meu Deus. Eu tenho uma marca da alma gêmea. Meu Deus, meu Deus, meu Deus!_

Kyungsoo pensaria no significado daquilo depois; deixou-se dormir.

Quando acordou, já era noite do lado de fora e sua mãe estava sentada na beirada da cama, brincando com os cabelos da franja de Kyungsoo com dedos de pluma. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo abrir os olhos, mas não disse nada por um minuto, que Kyungsoo aproveitou para fazer um balanço de sua situação: a tatuagem ainda se estendia por seu braço direito, parecendo mais negra do que em relação a algumas horas antes, mas a ardência tinha caído no campo do suportável, e a barulheira em sua cabeça, embora ainda presente, parecia ter baixado de volume. Sentia-se humano de novo, embora um pouco acabado.

— Você... — começou ele, tossindo ante a fragilidade da própria voz. — Não pareceu surpresa com o que eu disse mais cedo.

— É porque eu não estou surpresa.

Kyungsoo ergueu uma sobrancelha para sua mãe, recebendo um riso fraco e um copo d’agua empurrado para suas mãos em resposta.

— Beba água primeiro. Você dormiu o dia todo. Sehun e Joonmyun passaram aqui pra visitar você, mas eu disse que você estava doente e dispensei os meninos — disse ela, substituindo o copo de água por um pacote de biscoitos tão logo Kyungsoo terminou de esvaziá-lo. — Coma, também. Ainda bem que hoje é sábado, teria sido horrível você ficar acordado o dia inteiro no estado que estava... E sozinho, ainda por cima.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada por um momento, ela voltando a brincar com os cabelos da franja do filho enquanto ele comia. Kyungsoo estava se sentindo nauseado antes, mas apenas o cheiro das bolachas já fora o suficiente para lembrá-lo de que seu estômago não recebia comida havia mais de quinze horas; de repente, sentia-se faminto, e deu cabo nos biscoitos em um tempo pequeno demais para ser considerado saudável.

— Não estou surpresa com o que você me disse por que já vi isso antes — explicou a mãe de Kyungsoo, tirando o pacote vazio das mãos dele e se levantando para jogá-lo no lixo. — Eu só não esperava que fosse se manifestar em você, porque eu não tenho o gene.

— Gene?

— Esse “barulho” que você está ouvindo. É leitura de mentes, uma habilidade de família, uma habilidade bem doida, inclusive; ela não se manifesta em todo mundo. Minha avó tinha e minha mãe também, mas de todos os irmãos, ela foi a única a herdar. Eu não tenho, meu irmão sim, mas os filhos do meu irmão não. Seu irmão não tem, mas agora temos você. — Ela sorriu, cutucando-o na testa com a ponta do indicador. — Eu lembrei de quando meu irmão fez dezoito anos e acordou mais ou menos do mesmo jeito que você. A primeira coisa que minha mãe fez foi colocá-lo para dormir de novo. Parece que funciona. Como está se sentindo?

— Um caco. Parece que um caminhão passou em cima de mim. Parece que tem mil pessoas gritando na minha cabeça e meu braço ainda está ardendo.

— Ah, é verdade, a sua marca. — Muito delicadamente, ela deitou o braço de Kyungsoo em seu colo e, alcançando um potinho no criado-mudo, espalhou uma espécie de pomada por cima da tatuagem. O primeiro contato queimou tanto que Kyungsoo precisou piscar com força para não chorar, mas um segundo depois, uma sensação fria se espalhou por seu braço, aliviando a ardência e arrancando do garoto um suspiro de alívio. — E agora, melhorou?

— Sim. O que é isso?

— Uma pomada de ervas que eu costumava usar para acabar com a ardência na minha marca. Achei que não vendessem isso no Brasil, fiquei feliz por achar para comprar na farmácia ali de cima.

— Você teve uma marca da alma gêmea?

Ela sorriu travessa.

— Sim, esse azar lá em casa foi meu. Posso te ajudar com essa parte. Infelizmente, não posso te ajudar com a parte da leitura de mentes...

Claro que ela não podia e Kyungsoo sabia por quê.

— Você nunca me disse que tinha uma marca!

— Não era importante dizer isso, era? — defendeu-se ela, dando de ombros. — Agora que seu pai está morto, ela desapareceu e felizmente não me incomoda mais. Mas eu me lembro bem de como foram os primeiros dias, para sua sorte. A ardência é normal, vai demorar algumas semanas para passar, então você tem que passar a pomada de seis em seis horas. É uma região bastante sensível, então qualquer machucado ou pancada vai doer o dobro  _em vocês dois:_ em você e também na pessoa que tem o seu par. Tome cuidado com esse braço. O legal seria você conseguir cobri-la com um casaco e tal, mas está um calor do caramba...

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho.

— Não sei se quero sair exibindo essa marca por aí. Acho que prefiro morrer de calor com o casaco.

— Se só mostrar é o problema, eu posso te ajudar a cobri-la com maquiagem, não tem problema. O negócio é o que o casaco ajuda a proteger a marca de qualquer ferida. — Ela deslizou os dedos pelo alto-relevo na pele e encarou-o com seriedade. — A dor quando você machuca a marca é insuportável. Você vai ter que torcer pro seu par não ser uma pessoa completamente desastrada, ou você vai ter que lidar com as feridas dele, também.

— E isso nunca passa?

— Enquanto a marca existir, não. Quando você encontra seu par, ela se torna menos sensível e dá para você ignorar a existência dela a maior parte do tempo, mas qualquer dor continua sendo muito mais forte do que o normal.

— Isso  _se_ eu encontrar o par, não é mesmo?

Ela suspirou.

— Sim. Existe essa lenda de que as marcas se atraem como pólos magnéticos e que a tendência é elas se unirem e bla bla bla, mas você vai conhecer muita gente que tem a marca e nunca conseguiu encontrar o par. Eu estava na Coreia e seu pai era um brasileiro e nós formávamos um par; era perfeitamente compreensível que eu nunca tivesse o encontrado. Tive muita sorte. Espero que você tenha também. — Seu sorriso não alcançou seus olhos, pesados de súbito cansaço.  — Vou tentar entrar em contato com meu irmão para ver se ele me ajuda com a parte da sua leitura de mentes...

 — Não, para quê? Eles nunca deram a mínima para a minha existência e eu não quero nenhuma ajuda que venha deles. Você não precisa de se humilhar para eles por minha causa, eu posso perfeitamente lidar com isso sozinho — exaltou-se Kyungsoo, tentando se sentar na cama e sendo impedido pela mão de sua mãe em seu peito, empurrando-o de volta para os travesseiros. — Não, mãe, nem pense em fazer isso.

— Não me importo de me humilhar se for para ajudar você.

— Mas eu me importo. Deixa para lá.

Kyungsoo nunca nutrira grande simpatia pelos parentes maternos; sabia que sua mãe não conversava com eles havia décadas, porque eles nunca tinham aceitado a escolha dela de abandonar a Coreia e se mudar com o homem que amava para o Brasil. Desde a morte de seu pai, ao assistir a mãe passar por todo tipo de perrengue para criar os filhos com a ajuda apenas de seus avôs paternos, o desprezo por essa parte da família apenas crescera, e o novo conhecimento de que sua mãe e seu pai haviam sido um par gêmeo era apenas a cereja do bolo. Não queria a ajuda deles para nada.

Sua mãe suspirou.

— Você é teimoso igualzinho seu pai. Deus me livre — riu ela, o sorriso alcançando o rosto todo dessa vez. —Tudo bem, tudo bem. Deixa eles para lá por enquanto. Mas se o incômodo ficar forte demais para suportar, me avise. Eles podem ser idiotas o quanto forem, mas não se deve negar ajuda quando se necessita dela, tudo bem? — Suspirou, levantando-se e saindo do quarto por um momento, retornando com outro copo de água e mais um comprimido. — Toma. Não é recomendável ficar dopando você, mas a melhor coisa para os primeiros dias é dormir bastante pro corpo se acostumar. Amanhã, se você acordar melhor, eu chamo seus amigos para a gente comer o bolo que eu fiz pro seu aniversário, hein?

Kyungsoo concordou com a cabeça. Com o desenrolar dos eventos, até tinha se esquecido do próprio aniversário, mas sentia-se grato pela mãe ter se lembrado e preparado alguma coisinha, por mais simples que fosse.

— Dorme bem, filhote. — Ela beijou-o na testa. — Feliz aniversário.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e ela saiu do quarto, fechando a porta e apagando as luzes no caminho. Por um longo tempo, Kyungsoo encarou o teto escuro do quarto à espera do sono que o derrubaria, tentando ignorar os chiados em sua cabeça em prol de um relaxamento mais efetivo. Sem sucesso. A marca em seu braço pulsava de tempos em tempos, como um coração próprio, e ao tocá-la, Kyungsoo sentiu sua mente ser invadida novamente por aquela voz que não era dele, mais alta do que todo o chiado que o assediava:

_O que pensa que eu sou, se não sou o que pensou, me libera, não insista, vai viver um novo amoooooorrr..._

Que mau gosto para músicas, pensou Kyungsoo ao virar-se para o lado na cama, a voz desaparecendo. Franziu as sobrancelhas para o “silêncio”, sem entender, e de maneira quase experimental, tocou sua tatuagem novamente.

_No dia em que eu e você nos tornarmos um, cremosa, nós seremos os sortudos..._

Ah. Então aquilo tinha sim certa lógica, embora Kyungsoo, de repente, estivesse se sentindo cansado demais para refletir a respeito. Aliviado, percebeu que o remédio começava a fazer efeito e entregou-se ao sono que o dominava, ninado pela voz grossa que invadia sua mente com suas músicas cafonas.

Naquela noite, os sonhos que Kyungsoo teve não eram dele.

 

>><< 

 

— Então você tá me dizendo que você pode ler mentes agora, é isso mesmo? — perguntou Sehun, erguendo os braços para o céu ao ver Kyungsoo confirmar com a cabeça. — Meu Deus, eu nunca mais vou precisar estudar pra uma prova na vida! Não acredito que a vida finalmente me recompensou por fazer a piedade de ser seu amigo!

Joonmyun gargalhou alto, mas Kyungsoo, que não via graça nenhuma na situação, apenas revirou os olhos, bebendo o primeiro gole do copo de café que comprara e fazendo uma careta; a moça da cantina se esquecera do açúcar.  _De novo._

— Você está felizinho demais pro meu gosto, pirralho. Isso não é nem um pouco legal quanto parece. Eu não acabei de explicar que eu fiquei  _doente_ o final de semana inteiro por causa disso?

— Sou seu amigo, tenho licença pra não dar a mínima para a sua saúde.

Joonmyun franziu as sobrancelhas:

— Não seria o contrário?

— Cala a boca, Joon. Se não for pra ajudar, não atrapalha, também. Tô tentando ajudar a gente, aqui, sabia?

— Eu sei que seu coração é sádico, Sehun, e que tem muito tempo que ele não bate, mas vamos pelo menos fingir que você tem compaixão um pouquinho, não é mesmo? — Joonmyun sorriu, talvez com dentes demais, e Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de rir para si mesmo ao ver Sehun se contorcer de dor ao ser beliscado na barriga por debaixo da mesa. — Isso, bom menino.  Pode continuar, Kyungsoo.

— No primeiro dia eu só dormi e ontem eu vomitei o dia todo. Achei que não fosse conseguir levantar para trabalhar, mas acabou que deu tudo certo. Só que a minha cabeça  _dói,_ sabe? — Kyungsoo encarou o copo de café por um momento, respirou fundo e bebeu todo o resto de uma vez só; com ou sem açúcar, ainda tinha gasto dinheiro naquilo e doeria vê-lo desperdiçado. Sehun riu ao vê-lo se contorcer todo pelo gosto amargo e, num acesso de maturidade, Kyungsoo lhe exibiu a língua. Joonmyun revirou os olhos. — Enfim. Essa coisa de ler mentes não é legal porque eu não consigo escolher  _qual_ mente ler. É tudo ao mesmo tempo. Nesse refeitório tem umas dez pessoas, mas nesse andar todo, tem mais de cem, e é o pensamento de todo mundo ao mesmo tempo na minha cabeça, sabe? É muito barulho.

— Não parece muito legal.

— Não é  _nada_  legal.

— Você disse que é algo de família. Por que sua mãe não te ajuda, então?

— Porque ela não sabe como, ela não tem esse “poder”. O povo da família dela saberia como me ajudar, mas...

— Você é um orgulhoso desgraçado...

— ...Eu não quero que ela se humilhe por minha causa. Simples assim.

Joonmyun escondeu o rosto em uma mão, abafando algo que soava muito parecido com “ _essas crianças dos dias de hoje...”,_ e Sehun riu de novo, inclinando-se na mesa em direção a Kyungsoo para cutucá-lo na testa.

— Tem um menino no prédio das ciências humanas que mexe com essas coisas de sobrenatural. Ele faz umas simpatias, vende uns colares amaldiçoados e faz umas magias. Quem sabe ele não pode ajudar você com alguma coisa?

— Mas esse não é o Jongin, sua crush encubada? — perguntou Joonmyun, de imediato, e dessa vez foi Sehun quem cobriu a cara com a mão, pequenos lampejos de pele corada aparecendo pelo intervalo entre os dedos.

Kyungsoo quis rir, mas achou muita crueldade.

— Nunca ouvi falar nesse tal de Jongin. Como que só  _eu_ não sabia? Se até o Joon sabe e eu não, tem que ter alguma coisa errada!

— Ei!

— É que não era para  _nenhum de vocês saberem_ — explicou Sehun, descobrindo a cara para lançar um olhar tão afiado na direção de Joonmyun que Kyungsoo se surpreendeu ao não ver sangue jorrar. — Mas o Joon resolveu enfiar a cara onde não foi convidado e agora ele sabe. Enfim, é só uma paixonite encubada, porque ele é mesmo muito bonito, e eu falo sério com o negócio das simpatias e tal. Talvez ele consiga ajudar você.

— E talvez você consiga finalmente fazer ele te notar, né, Sehun?

— Cala a boca, Joonmyun!

Eles começaram a discutir entre si, mas Kyungsoo já não estava mais prestando atenção. Não via como um cara de humanas com fama de feiticeiro poderia ajudá-lo — a verdade é que Kyungsoo já começava a aceitar que teria que lidar com o chiado na própria cabeça para o resto da vida, então a melhor coisa a se fazer seria se habituar a ele e pronto. Talvez, se aceitasse a situação como um bom menino, conseguisse continuar levando sua rotina da forma mais normal possível, sem as dores de cabeça ou as tonturas repentinas.

A tatuagem em seu braço, coberta pela maquiagem cuidadosa de sua mãe, começou a arder novamente, e Kyungsoo, dentes cerrados, levantou-se de uma vez só, vendo o mundo girar à sua volta por um segundo antes de todas as coisas voltarem aos seus devidos lugares. Seus amigos, concentrados demais em discutirem um com o outro, nada notaram.

— Vou no banheiro — avisou.

A pomada que sua mãe lhe dera para a dor estava na mochila e Kyungsoo se contorceu para alcançá-la. A maquiagem que sua mãe fizera provavelmente não agüentaria uma terceira camada de remédio sem se desfazer e nunca o fato de ele fazer faculdade à noite parecera tão conveniente; ninguém estranharia ao vê-lo com um casaco fino, apesar de ser verão, porque a universidade, toda arborizada, era um lugar naturalmente mais fresco que o resto. Ele teria que lidar com o suor, mas o que era o calor de janeiro comparado à queimação infernal que ele sentiria se não se apressasse? Nada.

Uma dor aguda se espalhou pelo braço no momento em que Kyungsoo tocou a tatuagem pela primeira vez e o garoto, já preparado, mordeu a bochecha para não fazer nenhum barulho — tinha sido estranho o suficiente explicar para seu patrão o porquê do grito repentino no serviço horas antes e ele não precisava passar por outro constrangimento do tipo. O silêncio não impedia que seus dedos tremessem, porém, e ele quase deixou o pote de pomada cair três vezes antes de conseguir espalhar o remédio por cima do alto-relevo, a maquiagem finalmente cedendo para mostrar as linhas negras que se espalhavam como veias por seu braço.

_Que aula chata, meu Deus... E essa tatuagem não para de arder; será que vai doer pra sempre? Ninguém disse que ter uma alma-gêmea era tão dolorido na escola, isso é propaganda enganosa!_

As reclamações da voz em sua cabeça eram tão precisas que Kyungsoo quase concordou em voz alta, lembrando-se no último segundo que não havia ninguém ali para ser respondido — apenas ele mesmo, sozinho no cubículo do banheiro. Kyungsoo tinha uma boa idéia de a quem pertencia aquela voz, mas estava evitando pensar nisso; contanto que os pensamentos de sua alma-gêmea continuassem a assediá-lo apenas quando ele tocasse na tatuagem, Kyungsoo acreditava que não teria dificuldades para se acostumar.

A dor amenizou-se aos poucos e Kyungsoo suspirou de alívio, deslizando os dedos pela tatuagem uma última vez antes de cobrir-se com o casaco que trouxera, preparando-se para lidar com o calor ao qual estava se submetendo.

_Será que a minha alma-gêmea está procurando por mim? Eu não sei se quero encontrá-la..._

Eu também não sei se quero encontrar você, pensou Kyungsoo em resposta. Eu também não sei.

 

>><< 

 

Na aula daquela mesma noite, Kyungsoo esbarrou com o braço marcado na quina da carteira de metal. Foi uma pancada leve, mais fruto do descuido do que de qualquer outra coisa, nada condizente com a dor que a sucedeu; por um instante, Kyungsoo perdeu toda a força nas pernas, o mundo se tornando uma enorme noite cheia de estrelas frente aos seus olhos. Enquanto a dor o tomava em uma única onda, forte como um maremoto, o garoto teve a impressão de que, por horas a fio, o controle do próprio corpo havia lhe sido negado; os sons que escutava pareciam vindos de muito longe e não conseguia mexer um músculo, por maior que fosse o esforço aplicado no movimento. Quando, porém, sentiu que o mundo voltava aos conformes, piscando em meio à névoa de agonia que o cegara, percebeu que não haviam se passado mais do que alguns instantes.

Ninguém notara.

Sentou-se, coberto de suor por um motivo que nada tinha haver com o calor e o casaco que usava, e trêmulo da cabeça aos pés, levou as mãos à tatuagem por cima da blusa: havia um calombo ali, junto com uma mancha de algo que cheirava como sangue, e a marca pareceu reclamar sobre seus dedos, ecoando uma dor que não era dele, como um reflexo da sua própria. A voz em sua cabeça não o surpreendeu; Kyungsoo quase esperava por ela, desta vez.

_Eu estou sangrando, pelo amor de Deus, o que foi isso? Eu tava tocando violão, o que tem uma coisa a ver com a outra? Ai eu odeio sangue, odeio sangue, odeio..._

A inconsciência não era dele, mas Kyungsoo a sentiu assim mesmo: seus sentidos o abandonaram por um instante, fazendo-o se engasgar com a própria saliva e retornando por meio de piscadas quase psicodélicas. Outro toque sobre a tatuagem o presenteou com silêncio e ele se viu tomado por um mal estar que durou o resto da aula.

Ao chegar em casa e retirar o casaco, Kyungsoo — que podia assistir filmes gore sem um revirar de estômago, que vivia lidando com cortes de faca ao cozinhar — ao ver o sangue ainda pegajoso sobre a marca, vomitou tudo o que comera naquela noite.

 

>><< 

 

Kyungsoo trabalhava como garçom, cozinheiro, assistente de marketing e auxiliar de escritório; seu patrão, um cara poucos anos mais velho que poderia perfeitamente se passar por um adolescente, Kris, costumava brincar que Kyungsoo era seu coringa particular. Nos dias em que estava se sentindo mais amoroso — que geralmente coincidiam com o início de mais um namoro com alguma moça bonita — ele até se arriscava a dizer que Kyungsoo era seu funcionário mais valioso, recebendo um rolar de olhos e um “ _brega”_ como resposta.

— Eu te pago muito mal, Kyungsoo — ele às vezes dizia, dando risadinhas. — Pra um funcionário que nunca falta, que nunca chega atrasado e que nunca reclama, você tá subaproveitado nesse lugar.

— Que bom que você sabe — era a resposta de Kyungsoo, sempre, e a conversa morria por ali.

Kyungsoo gostava de seu emprego, no fim das contas; saber disso foi a única coisa que tornou o ruído do despertador uma coisa menos dolorosa na primeira semana dos seus dezoito anos. O garoto sentia saudade das noites bem dormidas, onde ele não sonhava ou sonhava sonhos que fossem  _seus_ no fim das contas; ter sua alma-gêmea dividindo sonhos com ele compulsoriamente não estava fazendo bem para sua saúde. O reflexo de Kyungsoo mostrava um garoto pálido, a quem olhos caídos e olheiras escuras davam um ar de doença, e a decoração do restaurante, toda espelhada nas paredes, não estava lhe fazendo nenhum bem ao obrigá-lo ao encarar a própria miséria durante o dia todo.

O restaurante em si não colaborava, também; era um ambiente cheio e barulhento, cujos ruídos se somavam ao chiado na cabeça de Kyungsoo para deixá-lo constantemente zonzo e instável. Na primeira sexta-feira após seu aniversário, enquanto lavava os pratos na pia —  _você está com um cara doente demais para ser garçom hoje,_ dissera Kris —, Kyungsoo mal conseguia concentrar-se no barulho da água da torneira, o burburinho do restaurante lotado empurrando-o cada vez mais para perto da borda da loucura.

—  _Hmm, a ponte está boa, mas acho que você não precisa descer o_ tempo  _pro refrão, precisa? Ele ganha mais impacto se você acelerar._

Kyungsoo sentiu-se gelar da cabeça aos pés e, ao lentamente largar o prato que lavava na pia e se virar, torceu para que houvesse de fato alguém do seu lado conversando com ele sobre música no meio do seu expediente de trabalho — por mais louco que isso parecesse. A essa altura do campeonato, porém, o garoto já devia ter aprendido que a sorte não era lá sua maior fã: a cozinha estava vazia, ele e a as panelas que precisava lavar, e foi com um assomo de pavor que Kyungsoo se ouviu dizer, sem que seus lábios se mexessem, numa voz dolorosamente conhecida:

— _Você acha?_ — E Kyungsoo  _ouviu_  acordes de guitarra. Deus o ajudasse. Estava enlouquecendo de vez. —  _Oh. Realmente, dá um impacto bem maior._

—  _Eu disse, não disse? Tudo bem que meu instrumento é a voz, mas eu manjo de composição também. Do que é que eu não manjo, afinal?_

—  _Em ser humilde, talvez?_

—  _Humildade é uma qualidade superestimada._

Kyungsoo ouviu o barulho de pratos se quebrando e também um grito, mas não sabia de onde o som vinha e era uma sensação  _tão,_   _tão_ estranha estar ali, ouvindo uma conversa que estava acontecendo em um lugar que ele não fazia idéia de qual era, entre duas pessoas que ele desconhecia, que, quando a inconsciência veio abraçá-lo, Kyungsoo se jogou de bom grado.

Foi um alívio. Não havia mais os sons do ambiente, nem o chiado em sua cabeça; por um momento, tudo foi silêncio, e quando sua alma-gêmea começou a cantar, acompanhada de acordes de guitarra e de uma segunda voz suave e afinada, Kyungsoo sentiu-se derreter, permitindo que a canção dominasse sua mente por completo, morna e aconchegante como um dia de frio.

Ao acordar, ainda sob o efeito hipnótico da canção, a primeira coisa que notou foi que sentia descansado depois de uma semana de noites frustradas de sono; a segunda foi sua mãe, sorrindo ao lhe estender um copo d’água, uma cena familiar o suficiente para puxá-lo de volta para a realidade. Num rompante, Kyungsoo se lembrou de tudo: o restaurante, os pratos, Kris... Levantou-se da cama num único movimento, procurando por suas roupas, completamente desorientado.

— Meu serviço...

— Kris te deu folga para hoje e para amanhã — explicou sua mãe, fazendo-o parar, empurrando o copo de água para a mão dele.  — Beba. Ele disse que não tem problema, mas que espera que você nunca mais passe um susto nele desse jeito. Você quebrou quatro pratos do jogo de jantar do restaurante e desmaiou no meio da cozinha, então acho que entendo o lado dele...

Kyungsoo esvaziou o copo de uma vez só e, quando sua mãe voltou a enchê-lo até a borda, bebeu tudo em questão de segundos mais uma vez.

— Ele não estranhou?

— Ele estranhou  _muito._ Desculpe, acabei falando para ele sobre a marca — explicou-se ela, encolhendo os ombros e baixando os olhos. — Não achei que ele fosse entender a coisa da leitura de mentes, então fui pela explicação mais lógica.  _Ele_  ficou satisfeito. —  _Mas eu não,_ a continuação era óbvia, embora ela não tivesse dito nada. — O que está acontecendo, Kyungsoo?

Estou ouvindo a voz da minha alma-gêmea na minha cabeça e agora temporariamente me apossei dos ouvidos dela também e minha vida é uma droga...

— Essa coisa de ler mentes está me deixando cansado. Tenho dormido mal. Só isso.

Ela não pareceu muito convencida, mas não insistiu.

— Vai passar, meu bem. Você quer que eu tente entrar em contato com meu irmão?

— Você sabe que não, mãe.

Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada e foram necessários vários segundos para Kyungsoo percebesse que estava cantarolando uma canção — e não uma canção  _qualquer._ No momento em que se deu conta do próprio descuido, o garoto se calou, mas já era tarde demais; o sorriso que sua mãe lhe enviou estava cheio de significados. 

Merda.

 

>><< 

 

— Nenhum de vocês me disse que o tal Jongin era bonito desse jeito. Estou me sentindo injustiçado!

— Você se controle que eu coloquei o olho nele primeiro. Não vou aceitar dividir minhas crushs com você, é muito fracasso.

— Vai se foder, Sehun.

— Crianças, fiquem calmas. Ele é bonito pra caralho, todos admitimos, mas não precisamos fazer um alarde disso, não é mesmo?

— Agora só falta eu ter que dividir minhas crushs com o Joonmyun também. Pelo amor, você não era hétero?

— Bissexual e bastante orgulhoso disso. Pare de ser infantil, Sehun. Se você continuar fazendo alarde, ele vai te notar e não vai ser do jeito legal, é isso que você quer?

Sehun se encolheu como quem leva um tapa e Joonmyun riu, abraçando-o pela cintura —  a parte mais alta de Sehun que ele conseguia alcançar  Os três estavam na entrada da faculdade de ciências humanas, onde todo tipo de gente estranha se agrupava antes que as aulas começassem: mulheres com cabelos longos e desidratados e saias de estampas indianas, homens com mais piercings na cara do que ossos no corpo, pessoas cuja aparência era cuidadosamente pensada para te deixar na dúvida e, no canto, sentado rente a um tapete onde se exibia uma variedade de filtros dos sonhos, Jongin, que se dedicava a um cigarro de maconha com a languidez dos que tem todo o tempo do mundo.

Kyungsoo, com amplo conhecimento do histórico de paixonites de Sehun, não esperava que o garoto fosse finalmente desenvolver algum bom gosto depois de dezessete anos, mas Jongin, cuja chinela havaiana esgarçada e brinco de pena na orelha direita só conseguiam lhe adicionar mais charme, era tão bonito que chegava a assustar. Kyungsoo sentia que poderia perfeitamente se apaixonar por Jongin caso ele já não tivesse...

Tivesse quem, afinal?

Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era chegar para Jongin e pedir por ajuda, simples assim, mas de repente, ele se sentia nervoso demais para isso. Desde quando Kyungsoo era do tipo que se intimidava por homens bonitos? Quase por um reflexo, o garoto abraçou a si mesmo, sentindo a marca da alma-gêmea ser prensada entre um braço e outro e mal tendo tempo de praguejar para si mesmo antes que...

_Safadamente eu tenho você, cremosa, você pode me chamar de mooooooooooonstro, e tô rastejando pelo seu coração, vou te engolir, te arrotar, vou te amassar toda, EU VOU COMER VOCÊ_

Você tem um gosto musical péssimo para uma voz tão bonita, pensou Kyungsoo, carinhosamente, e foi essa realização — de que ele começava a pensar com carinho no motivo das próprias dores de cabeça — que deu a ele a coragem necessária para fazer aquilo.

— Me esperem aqui — avisou ele, respirando fundo e empertigando-se todo antes de caminhar até Jongin e sentar-se frente a ele no chão.

A hora era aquela; que Deus o abençoasse.

— Olá, corujinha — cumprimentou-o Jongin, quase um minuto inteiro depois. — Quer comprar um dos meus filtros dos sonhos? Você tem cara de quem precisa de uma boa noite de sono para variar.

— Ah... — Quem tinha conseguido convencer Kyungsoo de que pedir ajuda era uma boa idéia mesmo? — Na verdade, Jongin, eu preciso de ajuda com um assunto meio mágico...

— Ué, eu que fumo maconha e quem enxerga fadas é você, corujinha? — Ele soprou uma baforada de fumaça no ar, tão forte que Kyungsoo se sentiu zonzo por um momento. — Fala que eu te ouvo. Quando eu to bem louco no doce, eu enxergo umas fadas, quem sabe eu não chame elas para ajudar você, hein?

— Haha. Engraçadinho você. É o seguinte...

Kyungsoo se pôs a explicar a própria situação da maneira mais resumida que conseguiu, suprimindo alguns detalhes — como a existência da marca da alma-gêmea, por exemplo —, e, para seu alívio, Jongin não riu dele em nenhum momento; na verdade, ao término do relato, o outro parecia bastante sério, tendo abandonado o cigarro de maconha em favor de um pacote de balas de goma e uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

— Quer? — ofereceu, dando de ombros frente à negativa recebida em resposta. — Bom que sobra mais para mim. Maconha me deixa numa larica de doce, vou te contar... Enfim. Que história engraçada, corujinha. Eu nunca ouvi falar de nada do tipo dessas magias, porque isso é coisa do demo, sabe? Mas eu conheço umas técnicas para fechar a mente, então eu talvez possa ajudar você... Por um preço, claro.

O sorriso que Jongin lhe deu não era nada além de lascivo e Kyungsoo chegou a se perguntar se era tarde demais para dar para trás. Decidiu que era; quem está na chuva é pra se molhar, não é mesmo?

— Ah... — começou, se sentindo muito, muito pequeno.  — Quanto você quer?

— Vamos dizer que eu não trabalho com dinheiro. — O garoto se recostou na parede, comendo jujubas como pipocas no intervalo entre as palavras, e se nem aquilo conseguia deixá-lo menos sexy, Kyungsoo duvidava que houvesse qualquer coisa no mundo que fosse consegui-lo. — Você me chamou pelo meu nome, corujinha: Jongin. Só que eu não saio divulgando meu nome de nascença a torto e a direito por aí; a maior parte das pessoas me conhece como Kai. — Ele se inclinou na direção de Kyungsoo, o sorriso ainda brincando nos lábios bonitos. — Quem te falou do meu verdadeiro nome?

Porra, Sehun.

— Um... amigo meu.

— Certo, certo —  riu Jongin. — E esse amigo seu por acaso é aquela princesa de um metro e noventa de altura que está roendo as unhas olhando pra nós ali atrás?

Não era necessário virar a cabeça para saber a quem Jongin estava se referindo. Kyungsoo estava bem ciente de que não correto jogar os próprios amigos no fogo em benefício próprio daquele jeito, mas ao se lembrar de todas as vezes em que Sehun rira da sua desgraça, gabando-se de ter um coração de gelo que desconhecia a compaixão, ele decidiu que não se importava. Pimenta no olho dos outros era refresco e estava quente para caralho, afinal. Sorriu.

— Ele mesmo.

Jongin sorriu como o fazem as crianças que ganham o presente que pediram no natal.

— Ah, então a nossa situação aqui está bem fácil. Vou ajudar você, corujinha, com uma condição....

 

>><< 

 

— Eu não acredito que você passou o meu número pra ele.

— Ué, Sehun, mas não era isso que você queria? Ia lamber o cara à distância até o último período da faculdade?

— VOCÊ PODIA TER ME AVISADO ANTES, PORRA!

— Para quê? A graça é a surpresa...

— Ele me mandou uma foto do pau dele no meio da aula de história da dança, Kyungsoo. Eu quase tive um ataque do coração!

— E você está  _reclamando?_ Eu estaria dando graças a Deus por um homão desses estar perdendo o tempo dele comigo!

— Mas é  _comigo_ que ele vai perder o tempo dele, ele não tá fazendo nenhuma caridade.

— Não, até porque quem fez a caridade foi eu, passando seu número para ele. Quando vocês estiverem transando, não se esqueça de me agradecer em seus pensamentos, viu?

— Ah, você é um traidor, não conversa mais comigo.

— Jongin tem razão, Sehun: você é uma  _princesa_ mesmo, viu?

— Vai se foder!

 

>><< 

 

Sentado no meio de um círculo de velas cuja fumaça fedia a incenso, Kyungsoo não sabia muito bem o que esperar. Por intermédio de Sehun, cuja língua ultimamente passava mais tempo na garganta de Jongin do que em qualquer outro lugar — um alívio —, o garoto sabia que seria submetido a uma espécie de ritual e que era importante manter a mente aberta, pois Jongin levava sua religião muito a sério e não gostaria de ser zombado por ela, mas não sabia exatamente como esse ritual seria feito ou como aquilo o ajudaria em seu pequeno problema mental.

— É suposto essa fumaça ser uma desgraça psicodélica?

— É  _totalmente_ suposto essa fumaça ser uma desgraça psicodélica, corujinha — respondeu Jongin. — O que você está sentindo?

— Dor de cabeça. E... A sala está derretendo? — Kyungsoo piscou algumas vezes. — Muitas cores, estou desorientado.

— Ótimo, ótimo. Como eu já disse, eu não sei nada sobre essa coisa de ler mentes, mas na religião que eu pratico, nós fazemos rituais como esse para fechar nossa mente contra os estímulos do mundo. Isso nos ajuda a estar sempre calmos e a ficar imunes aos sentimentos do meio. — Jongin se sentou de pernas cruzadas frente a ele no meio do círculo. — As velas vão ajudar a gente nisso; elas são dilatadores mentais e vão tornar você mais consciente da sua mente como um músculo por um curto período de tempo. Não vão te fazer nenhum mal  _contanto que você faça tudo o que eu mandar,_ tudo bem?

— Tudo bem.

— Feche os olhos e não abra até que eu fale pra você fazer isso, tudo bem? Confie em mim.

— Qualquer pessoa que tenha coragem de beijar o Sehun não pode ser chamada de confiável — reclamou Kyungsoo, fechando os olhos mesmo assim; havia cores derretendo pela escuridão por trás das pálpebras e, sem o auxílio da visão, o garoto teve a impressão de que o mundo girava. Sentiu-se enjoado. — Mas tudo bem, vou te dar o benefício da dúvida.

— Não deixe meu mau gosto em termos de homem assustar você. Garanto que meu gosto para mulheres é bem melhor — riu Jongin. — Agora respire fundo e siga minhas instruções.

A primeira coisa que Kyungsoo foi ordenado a fazer foi respirar — primeiro profundamente, como quem medita, depois em intervalos curtos, como quem acaba de correr uma maratona. Desconectado da noção de tempo, Kyungsoo não fez mais nada pelo que pareceram ser horas, perdendo-se de todos os estímulos até que sobrassem apenas as cores escorrendo por sua visão, o som de sua respiração e o chiado em sua cabeça.

Jongin então ordenou, em um sussurro, que Kyungsoo se concentrasse nas cores e foi isso que ele fez, os sons de sua respiração suavizando-se gradualmente até que o mundo se resumisse a uma piscina psicodélica onde as vozes do entorno nadavam, assediando-o em seu baixo volume e freqüência constante.

— Agora — sussurrou Jongin novamente, sua voz vinda de  _muito_ longe. — Você vai se concentrar só no chiado. Só no chiado, hein?

E foi fácil; sua mente parecia colaborar com Kyungsoo, dobrando-se à sua vontade como um músculo. As cores pararam de escorrer, uma a uma, e de repente tudo o que existia era o garoto e o chiado, que deixou-se decompor nas várias vozes que o formavam. Pela primeira vez, Kyungsoo conseguiu  _ouvir_ o que elas diziam, todos aqueles homens e mulheres desconhecidos que o perseguiam todo o tempo ganhando uma individualidade que tornava difícil odiá-los.

— Kyungsoo. — A voz de Jongin era parte do meio, da bagunça de vozes, e Kyungsoo achou difícil se concentrar. — Agora você vai escolher uma voz. Só uma. E vai se concentrar nela, tudo bem?

E foi nesse ponto que todo o processo desandou de vez.

Kyungsoo foi traído pela própria mente, que, como que por vontade própria, mergulhou-se na única voz no meio do bolo que lhe oferecia alguma familiaridade; de repente, o garoto não estava mais sentado num círculo de velas aromáticas com Jongin à sua frente, e sim numa sala de aula, onde adolescentes da idade dele conversavam entre si e havia um menino sorrindo para si enquanto falava, gesticulando com animação:

—  _Você não vai acreditar na letra que eu compus ontem. Eu disse que nunca iria compor músicas de amor de novo, mas sei lá, a Taeyeon me faz ter essas vontades... Ficou muito linda, nós precisamos musicá-la já!_

—  _Não vou gastar meus dedos e as cordas da minha guitarra caríssima pra musicar suas letras piegas de amor, Baekhyun_ — Kyungsoo se ouviu dizer, rindo. —  _Pede pra Lay. Tenho certeza que ela não vai se importar._

—  _Ela me chutou de casa ontem porque não me agüentava mais minha “chorumela”. Acho que não vai ter toda a sua boa vontade._

—  _Você conseguiu irritar a Lay. Meu Deus. O que é que você_ não  _dá conta de fazer, mesmo?_

Baekhyun bufou.

—  _Musicar minhas próprias letras sozinho. É aí que você entra. Vou na sua casa hoje pra você me ajudar._

—  _Suas letras são horríveis. Eu já disse._

—  _Elas possuem uma poesia que você não compreende. O que é uma letra boa pra você, afinal?_

—  _Batom cor de vinho chatô, lalalala, banho com bolhas de champagne, lalalala, o que eu posso fazer? EU GANHEI NA LOTERIA! LALALALA..._

—  _Tá bom, tá bom, já entendi. Seu gosto musical é péssimo, sabia, Chanyeol?_

Seu gosto musical é péssimo.

Chanyeol.

— KYUNGSOO!

Uma dor aguda no lado direito do rosto puxou Kyungsoo brutalmente para a realidade. De repente, não havia mais sala, nem Baekhyun; apenas um Jongin parecendo mortificado em um cômodo que não mais cheirava a incenso, todas as velas derrubadas no chão em meio a uma poça de água.

— O que... — Piscou ele, sentindo frio, percebendo que estava completamente encharcado. — O que aconteceu?

— Eu quase perdi você. Eu quase perdi você pra uma experiência dissociativa completa! — disse Jongin, a voz calma apesar da palidez da pele e da fina camada de suor que o cobria. — Kyungsoo, você não me disse que você tinha uma marca da alma-gêmea!

— Ah, como você...

Ele não precisou terminar a pergunta; ao descer os olhos para o próprio braço, Kyungsoo conseguiu ver a própria marca, tão inchada que nem mesmo a camada de maquiagem conseguia escondê-la.

— Almas-gêmeas possuem conexão mental, Kyungsoo! — ralhou Jongin, verdadeiramente irritado. — Geralmente é subconsciente, mas sua mente não é uma mente normal. Você tinha que ter me falado! Eu quase mato você!

Kyungsoo abriu a boca para argumentar, mas logo percebeu que não conseguia; estava completamente drenado. Com um suspiro, deixou-se deitar na poça de água gelada que cobria o chão, encarando o teto com olhos desfocados.

Chanyeol...

 

>><< 

 

— Você é um mentiroso traidor — acusou Sehun, tão logo pregou a bunda na cadeira em frente a Kyungsoo na mesa. — Um mentiroso, traidor e um orgulhoso do caramba, ainda. Sabia disso?

Kyungsoo levantou os olhos da xícara de café para encará-lo com desinteresse.

_Instrumentos de corda... Ai... Piano, violão, guitarra..._

— Agora me conta alguma coisa que eu não sei.

— Vou esperar o Joonmyun chegar para ele me ajudar a xingar você com aquele tom de mãe coruja dele, mas, desde já,  _por que raios você não contou pra gente que você tem uma marca da alma-gêmea?_

Jongin não tinha cara de fofoqueiro; uma prova de que as aparências podiam enganar, advertiu-se Kyungsoo.

_Voz é um instrumento de corda?_

— Por que eu não quis? A marca é minha, logo, eu saio divulgando ela pra quem eu bem entender.

— Temos uma criança irritada aqui hoje — intrometeu-se Joonmyun, bagunçando os cabelos de Kyungsoo ao passar e ocupar o espaço que faltava na mesa. Sorriu. — Não liga pro Sehun, ele não tem compaixão. Jongin disse que você ficou bem mal ontem depois do problema que aconteceu na aula, como está se sentindo agora?

_O quão desagradável uma prova de teoria da música pode ser, hein? Só uma matéria dessas para transformar música numa coisa tão insuportável..._

— Com uma dor de cabeça suportável, apesar de chata para caralho. O chiado na minha cabeça sumiu por enquanto, mas agora eu divido pensamentos com a minha alma-gêmea o tempo inteiro... Antes era só quando eu encostava na marca. Tem sido enlouquecedor. Queria o chiado de volta, honestamente.

Joonmyun franziu as sobrancelhas em preocupação.

_Eu odeio esse professor, tomara que ele tropece numa pedra e caia com a cabeça na quina de qualquer coisa de concreto..._

— Jongin não pode ajudar você com isso?

— Ele pode. — Kyungsoo provou do primeiro gole de café, docinho e quentinho, e degustou a sensação de relaxamento que o tomou por um curto momento. — Mas depois de ter deixado as broncas que a minha me dá no chinelo, ele disse que minha mente precisa de descansar por alguns dias antes de ele fazer qualquer outra coisa. Então vou ter que agüentar o tranco. —  _Aaaaah, que vontade de morrer com essa prova, pelo amor de Deus, quero comeeeeeeeeer..._ — Enfim, Joonmyun. Antes que vocês dois me xinguem por ter mentido, omitido, traído etcetera, que história é essa de que você está namorando? Não acredito que eu, seu melhor amigo, fiquei sabendo pelo _facebook!_

— É! — concordou Sehun, dando um soquinho na mesa. — Tô começando a sentir que preciso trocar de grupo de amigos, porque nesse aqui ninguém me conta porra nenhuma!

Joonmyun deu uma risadinha, bochechas ganhando tons avermelhados.  

— Calma, eu contei para todo mundo que eu estou namorando, sim, mas deixei para os melhores amigos o benefício de saber com  _quem._ —  _Ah, vou responder nada nessa questão. Foda-se. Vou no colegiado hoje trancar essa disciplina e é Deus na causa._ — Bem. Tô namorando a Yixing. Você sabe quem é, não sabe, Sehun?

Sehun arregalou os olhos.

— Yixing? O veterano que me apadrinhou no primeiro período?

_Será que se eu esticar o olho daqui eu consigo ver a resposta do Baekhyun?_

— Não  _o_ Yixing, Sehun — corrigiu Joonmyun. —  _A_ Yixing. Ela começou a tomar os hormônios tem pouco tempo e, como ela não mudou o estilo das roupas, ainda não dá para notar direito que ela está no processo de transição. Mas sim. Ela mesma.

— Que mundo é esse em que eu vivia onde eu não tava sabendo que o... a Yixing era uma moça trans?

_Olha, dá pra ver a resposta. Que delícia. Mas porra, precisava escrever uma bíblia dessas pra uma questão objetiva, Baek? Facilita pros coleiros aí, poxa._

— Eu não faço a menor idéia de quem seja essa pessoa — disse Kyungsoo, dando de ombros. — Mas aí, se ela tá te fazendo feliz, parabéns, Joon! Deus sabe o quanto terminar com o Jongdae acabou com você. Vê se faz o namoro durar, dessa vez, porque eu não tenho dinheiro para bancar sua sede por sorvete toda vez que você fica na fossa.

— E ela já escolheu um nome novo para usar? — Sehun perguntou, parecendo animado. — Yixing é um nome péssimo, convenhamos.

— Ela gosta que chamem ela de Lay, mas não se importa muito com Yixing. Eu queria apresentar ela pra vocês hoje, mas ela precisou de faltar, então fica pra amanhã, né?

_NÃO ME DIGA QUE JÁ FALTAM CINCO MINUTOS PRA ENTREGAR AINDA FALTAM DUAS QUESTÕES O QUE EU FIZ PRA MERECER ISSO MEU SENHOR JESUS_

— Isso mesmo — concordou Sehun, fingindo um tom sonhador. — Não se esquece de trazer ela, é sempre bom para a gente conhecer um parzinho novo de almas gêmeas para reavivar nossa crença no amor puro e juvenil...

— Não seja desagradável, Sehun. — Joonmyun estava rindo, porém. — E falando em almas-gêmeas... — Ambos se viraram para encarar Kyungsoo. — O traidor ali tentou desviar o assunto da conversa, mas não pense que a gente se esqueceu... Por que você não contou para a gente?

_AH EU SOU UM FRACASSO_

— Por que eu queria me acostumar com a idéia de ter uma alma-gêmea antes de contar para vocês, porque eu tinha certeza de que, no momento em que eu contasse, vocês iam me atazanar para que eu fosse procurá-la.

Sehun levou uma mão ao peito, a expressão dolorida.

— Você faz muito pouco caso da gente.

— Claro que nós não vamos atazanar você para que você vá procurá-la. Você não consegue achar nem seus óculos quando acorda de manhã, vai por acaso achar uma alma-gêmea nesse mundão enorme aí? — riu Joonmyun. — Nós vamos é procurá-la pra você. E vamos achá-la, é claro.

_E acabou. Minha vida se vai junto com essa prova. Adeus, mundo. Adeus, alma-gêmea que nunca conhecerei. Adeus, Baekhyun. Adeus, Yoora._

— Não, nem pensem nisso. — Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça em negativa. — Já não basta ouvir essa praga na minha cabeça o tempo inteiro, não quero conhecê-lo pessoalmente, também.

— Kyungsoo, não estamos pedindo sua opinião. Anda logo, desembucha. — Sehun exibiu seu melhor sorriso maníaco. — Vai ser melhor se você não resistir. Desembucha, você tá lendo a mente dele esse tempo todo, então deve saber de alguma coisa pra ajudar a gente.

_Sou um cadáver. Uma casca vazia. Minha vida perdeu o sentido..._

Kyungsoo suspirou, cansado e com a cabeça demasiado cheia para começar qualquer discussão.

— O nome dele é Chanyeol. Ele parece novo e mexe com música. Toca guitarra e ao que parece compõe letras também. Ele é dramático. — Sorriu para si mesmo. — Tem péssimo gosto musical. Ele acabou de ir muito, muito mal numa prova de teoria da música e está desejando estar morto dentro da minha cabeça. Tem um amigo que está sempre com ele, Baekhyun e um cachorro, Toben. Ele tem os sonhos mais doidos que eu já tive o desprazer de sonhar.

Sehun apoiou o rosto nas bochechas e suspirou.

— Awwwwwwnnnnn, Joonmyun — cantarolou, sorrindo como um idiota. — Você tá vendo isso? Tá vendo o jeito que ele fala do garoto? Isso é amor jovem, meu caro. Que gracinha...

Kyungsoo sentiu o calor subir às bochechas contra a própria vontade e, mortificado demais de vergonha, não disse nada. Sehun, notando que tinha encontrado um ponto fraco, preparou-se para fazer mais algum comentário cruel, mas Joonmyun — salvador dos fracos e oprimidos, amém, amém —, apiedando-se do amigo, intrometeu-se na frente, sorrindo de um jeito verdadeiramente satisfeito.

— Ah, Kyungsoo, não precisa se preocupar — tranqüilizou-o. — Nós vamos achá-lo. Pode dormir tranqüilo.

_Ah. Uma coxinha! O que eu fiz para merecer Byun Baekhyun de amigo mesmo?_

Kyungsoo tinha certeza de que  _tranqüilo_ era a última coisa que ele se sentiria ao dormir.

 

>><< 

 

 **Suho:** Kyungsoo, preciso que voce venha aqui no bloco B pra gente conversar

 **Suho:** temos algumas novidades sobre a busca da sua metade chupada da laranja, acho que você vai querer saber

 **Dyo:** O que te faz pensar que eu vou matar minha aula de linguagem pra encontrar você no bloco B  _agora?_

 **Suho:** eu te pago uma coxinha

 **Dyo:** você não pode me comprar usando comida

 **Suho:** coxinha de catupiry?

 **Dyo:** hmm

 **Dyo:** só se você me pagar uma coca junto

 **Suho:** isso já está ficando abusivo já, não acha?

 **Dyo:** se eu vou matar a melhor aula desse período

 **Dyo:** não vai ser por mixaria, desculpa

 **Suho:** tá, eu pago, mas vem logo

 **Suho:** eu tenho que me livrar do meu professor aqui também, te encontro em frente à cantina em cinco minutos

 

Kyungsoo suspirou ao bloquear o telefone, levantar-se e abandonar a sala. Ainda não eram oito e meia da noite, horário onde os intervalos costumavam coincidir, e os corredores estavam, em sua maior parte, desertos. O que seria tão urgente para que Joonmyun, sabendo o quanto Kyungsoo odiava perder matéria, o tirasse da sala no meio de uma aula? Ele já demonstrara diversas vezes o total desinteresse que tinha pela busca empreendida por seus amigos atrás de sua alma-gêmea desde que ela começara, vinte e quatro horas antes, mas o garoto os conhecia a tempo o suficiente para saber que, quando Joonmyun e Sehun decidiam algo  _juntos,_ não havia nada que pudesse pará-los.

_Quem são essas pessoas? Socorro, o que eu fiz? O que eles querem comigo?_

Pouco mais de dois minutos separavam a sala de Kyungsoo da cantina do bloco B, vazia quando ele chegou, nenhum sinal de Joonmyun à vista. Começando a sentir que estava sendo feito de idiota, escolheu um dos bancos e se sentou, checando as horas no relógio e decidindo que, caso o outro não aparecesse em cinco minutos, voltaria à sala para assistir o resto da aula. Era ridículo que Joonmyun tivesse se dado ao trabalho de suborná-lo com um lanche completo para no fim nem se dar ao trabalho de aparecer, mas quem era Kyungsoo para discutir? Estava cercado de doidos, afinal.

_Meninos estranhos. Me pedem pra entregar uma papel pra uma pessoa que eu nem conheço porque estão ocupados, qual é o sentido? Baixinho com olhos esbugalhados é uma ótima referência, também, né. Como vou achar essa criatura?_

Batendo os pés no chão em ritmo cadenciado, Kyungsoo enviou uma mensagem para Joonmyun, perguntando sobre seu paradeiro, e recebeu como resposta um vácuo de respeito, com dois vezinhos azuis e tudo. O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Xingando o amigo mentalmente, Kyungsoo endireitou o corpo bem a tempo de ver um menino alto e comprido entrar na cantina, virando a cabeça como quem procura alguém, e no momento em que seus olhares se cruzaram, ele sorriu, caminhando em sua direção.

_Ah. Isso até que foi fácil. Socorro, ele é muito bonitinho. Chanyeol, vê se não passa vergonha, vê se não passa vergonha, é só entregar um papel..._

Kyungsoo se sentiu congelar. Que Sehun não tinha compaixão e que Joonmyun, maternal o quanto fosse, possuía em si uma veia sádica era verdade e todos sabiam, mas aquilo, aquilo era tortura. Não podia ser verdade. Seus amigos não poderiam ter feito aquilo com ele, poderiam?

O garoto parou em frente a Kyungsoo no banco e sorriu.

— Me pediram pra entregar isso para você — disse ele, coçando a nuca ao entregar-lhe um bilhetinho de papel. — Disseram que era de máxima importância.

Kyungsoo tremeu ao pegar o bilhete e quase o deixou cair três vezes antes de consegui abri-lo; havia uma diversidade de emojis, provavelmente desenhados por Sehun, a emoldurar a frase “vê se não fode com tudo, vai que é tua, campeão”, escrita com a caligrafia inconfundível de Joonmyun. E era isso: seus amigos tinham armado para ele para fazê-lo se envergonhar na frente da própria alma-gêmea da pior maneira possível e isso, claro, porque eram  _seus amigos._

Quem precisava de inimigos, afinal?

_Ele é muito fofo. Socorro. Será que eu já posso ir embora antes que eu passe vergonha? Ele parece nervoso..._

— Chanyeol? — perguntou Kyungsoo após um longo minuto, apenas por desencarde de consciência; poderia haver duas pessoas com a voz praticamente idêntica nesse mundo, não é mesmo? É claro que poderia.

_Ué._

O garoto tombou a cabeça para o lado, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— Eu conheço você?

— Não, mas... — Levantou o braço esquerdo, e mais do que ver a reação de Chanyeol, Kyungsoo  _a sentiu_. Cada gota de pânico, cada assomo de euforia, cada partícula de insegurança, tudo; inundado pelo maremoto de sentimentos, o garoto precisou de um momento para se lembrar de como respirar. — Eu acho que eu sou sua alma-gêmea. Kyungsoo. Prazer.

Os pensamentos de Chanyeol eram uma bagunça tão incoerente que Kyungsoo não se deu ao trabalho de tentar compreendê-los; ao invés, apenas esperou, por durante um tempo que poderiam ter sido alguns minutos ou algumas horas, por qualquer reação. Sentia-se nervoso, suando frio com o passar dos segundos, sem saber exatamente o que esperar: ser a alma-gêmea de alguém não significava nada além de uma maior compatibilidade genética. Quantos casos existiam de homens gays cujas almas-gêmeas eram mulheres, de pessoas que nunca encontravam suas almas-gêmeas e que construíam vidas ao lado de outras pessoas, de pessoas que encontravam suas almas-gêmeas e no fim descobriam que aqueles relacionamentos não se sustentavam?

Chanyeol podia perfeitamente decidir virar as costas e ir embora e Kyungsoo, que vinha sendo obrigado a ouvi-lo sonhar, cantar, rir, gritar e que tinha de alguma forma se afeiçoado aquilo tudo, teria que lidar com a perda do seu próprio jeito. Ele não estranharia se sua alma-gêmea tomasse aquele tipo de decisão; sabia que não era o mais bonito, o mais inteligente ou o mais agradável. Não era rico, nem tinha grandes qualidades que o diferenciassem; era muito mais fácil para si pensar nos próprios defeitos.

E assim, afundado como estava na própria insegurança, o garoto não prestou atenção no momento em que os pensamentos de Chanyeol se clarearam, indicando sua decisão; ao sentir dedos que não eram os seus tocarem a tatuagem, contornando-a com toda a gentileza do mundo, Kyungsoo se viu mortificado, e não apenas de surpresa. De repente, sua mente estava silenciosa mais uma vez, da mesma maneira que ele a experimentara durante os últimos dezoito anos, e Chanyeol sorria para ele, evitando encará-lo nos olhos, parecendo tão fofo que Kyungsoo sentiu vontade de se esconder de vergonha.

— O prazer é todo meu... Eu acho.

 

>><< 

 

 **OhSehun:** então, ces já transaram? já compraram as alianças? quando é o casamento?

 **OhSehun:** se eu não for padrinho, cabou amizade

 **Dyo:** não conversa comigo, to puto com vocês

 **Suho:** ignora o Sehun, Kyungsoo. Como foi? Chanyeol é muito lindinho, aquele cabelo cacheado dele é um amor

 **Suho:** ele parece um filhotinho, é bem sua alma-gêmea mesmo

 **Dyo:** eu já mandei ces pararem de falar comigo

 **Dyo:** estou puto com vocês e estou puto MESMO

 **Dyo:**  custava ter me avisado, porra?

 **OhSehun:** nós queríamos ver você sofrer, então sim, custava

 **OhSehun:** qual a graça de avisar pra você que a gente vai te jogar numa situação constrangedora?

 **OhSehun:** agradece que nós achamos sua alma-gêmea pra você e transa bastante, quem sabe assim esse seu mau humor passa

 

[Dyo saiu do grupo]

[Suho adicionou Dyo ao grupo]

[Dyo saiu do grupo]

[Suho adicionou Dyo ao grupo]

[Dyo saiu do grupo]

 

 **OhSehun:**... ops

 

>><< 

 

 **JongKai:** pelo amor desse Deus que tu acredita aí, desbloqueia o Sehun no whatsapp

 **JongKai:** a princesa não para de me encher o saco por sua causa, to começando a ficar preocupado

 **Dyo:** foda-se, ele merece sofrer

 **Dyo:** ele e aquele farsante do Joonmyun, são duas najas

 **JongKai:** e qual a novidade?

 **JongKai:** a princesa me contou da armação que eles fizeram pra tu e pra tua alma-gêmea

 **JongKai:** deu tudo certinho?

 **Dyo:** dentro do possível com eu e ele morrendo de vergonha, sim

 **Dyo:** inclusive, quando ele encostou na minha marca, minha mente esvaziou completamente, foi bem bom

 **Dyo:** agora eu voltei a ouvir aquele mesmo chiado de antes, alegria de pobre dura pouco mesmo né

 **JongKai:** bom você me contar isso, vai me ajudar a planejar nossa próxima aula

 **JongKai:** terça que vem, né?

 **Dyo:** sim, sim

 **JongKai:** olha, não que eu esteja defendendo a princesa só porque ele faz um oral ótimo

 **Dyo:**... eu não precisava saber

 **JongKai:** ou porque eu pretendo pedir ele em namoro esse final de semana, nem nada

 **JongKai:** mas tipo, ele fez isso pra te ajudar, mesmo que de um jeito bem distorcido

 **JongKai:** vê se não tortura ele por muito tempo, minha vida sexual agradece

 **Dyo:** Sehun sabe que você chama ele de princesa quando ele não está vendo?

 **JongKai:** ah, ele gosta

 **Dyo:** hehehehehe

 **JongKai:** mas não conta pra ele que eu te contei isso

 **JongKai:** terça-feira que vem, hein?

 

>><< 

 

 **PCYeol:** oi

 **PCYeol:** desculpa por ter reagido daquele jeito ontem

 **PCYeol:** eu fiquei totalmente sem saber o que fazer, eu não esperava encontrar você tão cedo

 **PCYeol:** aí minha cabeça meio que deu um curto e eu saí correndo

 **PCYeol:** aquele seu amigo, Joonmyun, me passou seu número, espero não estar incomodando

 **PCYeol:** eu não sei se acredito nessa coisa de almas-gêmeas assim, do nada

 **PCYeol:** mas eu adoraria que a gente pudesse se conhecer melhor

 **PCYeol:** eu to falando nonsense, né?

 **PCYeol:** ai me desculpa

 **Dyo:** calma, calma

 **Dyo:** eu não fiquei bravo

 **Dyo:** não com você, pelo menos

 **Dyo:** eu também fui pego de surpresa

 **Dyo:** e eu também adoraria que a gente pudesse se conhecer melhor

 **Dyo:** essa coisa de alma-gêmea assusta muito

 **Dyo:** a gente pode começar a se apresentando, o que você acha?

 

>><< 

 

 **PCYeol:** Kyungsoo, eu acabei de compor uma música

 **PCYeol:** você quer ouvir?

 **Dyo:** claro, você tem ótimas músicas

 **PCYeol:** e como você sabe?

 **Dyo:**...

 **PCYeol:** acho que não quero saber kkkkk

 **PCYeol:** a pessoa que está cantando é o Baekhyun

 **PCYeol:** ele pediu pra dizer que, se ele fosse gay, você faria o tipo dele

 **Dyo:** é um elogio?

 **PCYeol:** não mesmo, ele tem mau gosto pra tudo na vida

 **PCYeol:** é otário mas é meu amigo, né, fazer o quê?

 **Dyo:** amizades a gente não escolhe

 **Dyo:** se escolhesse, eu com certeza não teria Joonmyun e Sehun como amigos

 **Dyo:** os traíras

 **PCYeol:** gosto do Joonmyun, ele me viu na merda por sua causa e me passou seu número

 **PCYeol:** um cara do bem, bem apessoado

 **Dyo:** ele já te conhecia?

 **Dyo:** tipo, eu falei de você pra eles num dia, no outro eles já tinham te achado

 **Dyo:** fiquei super ué

 **PCYeol:** bem, eu não o conhecia, mas já tinha ouvido falar dele

 **PCYeol:** por causa da Lay

 **PCYeol:** ela mora com o Baekhyun, então a gente acaba ficando sabendo

 **PCYeol:** e como assim, falou de mim? Como você podia saber de mim? Eu não sabia nada de você

 **Dyo:** ai, caralho

 **Dyo:** te conto outra hora, tudo bem?

 **Dyo:** me manda a música

 **Dyo:** ce tá me enrolando

 **PCYeol:** tava esperando Baekhyun parar de se gabar aqui pra poder gravar

[arquivo de áudio: 3min56s]

 **Dyo:** uau, Baekhyun canta para caramba, mesmo

 **Dyo:** ele pode se gabar

 **PCYeol:** só isso que você tem a dizer né

 **PCYeol:** você é cruel

 **Dyo:** hahaha

 **Dyo:** a música é linda

 **Dyo:** a letra também, aposto que foi você que compôs

 **Dyo:** já estou cantarolando

 **PCYeol:** cantarola pra mim

 **Dyo:** vai sonhando

 **PCYeol:** maldoso

 **PCYeol:** sim, fui eu que compus a letra

 **PCYeol:** pensando em um certo alguém

 **Dyo:** não imagino quem seja

 **PCYeol:** aposto que não

 **PCYeol:** SEU CÍNICO

 

>><< 

 

 **PCYeol:** Soo

 **PCYeol:** eu sei que você está online

 **PCYeol:** não me dê um vácuo ou eu choro de rejeição

 **Dyo:** você é dramático demais pra uma pessoa tão alta

 **PCYeol:** isso é puro preconceito com a minha altura

 **Dyo:** eu, como um ser que não conseguiu passar de 1,70, me sinto oprimido

 **PCYeol:**  que chato

 **PCYeol:** Soo

 **PCYeol:** minha marca tem coçado, sabe

 **PCYeol:** muito, e toda vez que eu vou coçar, eu quase choro de dor

 **Dyo:** eu sei, eu tenho sentido

 **PCYeol:** a sua tem coçado também?

 **Dyo:** sim, mas minha mãe tem uma pomada

 **Dyo:** que ela me emprestou

 **Dyo:** aí eu nem sinto nada

 **PCYeol:** me passa o nome depois pra eu poder comprar

 **Dyo:** claro, claro  

 **PCYeol:** Soo

 **Dyo:** oi  

 **PCYeol:** como você sabia sobre mim antes de a gente se conhecer?

 **PCYeol:** você prometeu contar

 **Dyo:** ai, cacete

 **Dyo:** tá, eu conto

 **Dyo:** mas você tem que prometer que não vai ficar bravo comigo

 **Dyo:** e    que não vai rir na minha cara  

 **PCYeol:** tá, tudo bem

 **PCYeol:** estou pronto

 **Dyo:** entã o, tudo começou no meu aniversário de dezoito anos... 

 

>><< 

 

 **Dyo:** você sabia que dar vácuo nas pessoas

 **Dyo:** principalmente depois de você ter me prometido que não ia ficar com raiva

 **Dyo:** é bem mal educado?

               

 **Dyo:** ouvi essa música na faculdade e lembrei de você

[arquivo de áudio: 1min48s]

 

 **Dyo:** nossa, que saco, Chanyeol, eu não pedi pra ler sua mente tá

 **Dyo:** eu te detestava no começo

 **Dyo:** mas aí o tempo foi passando e eu fui me apegando, sabe

 **Dyo:** eu tenho tido aulas com o Jongin para controlar esse “poder”

 **Dyo:**  não vou ler sua mente

 **Dyo:** mas você bem que podia me responder, né?

 

 **Dyo:** tá, tudo bem, já entendi o recado

 **Dyo:** se você não quiser mais conversar comigo por causa disso, eu entendo

 **Dyo:** mas para de machucar sua marca de propósito, por favor

 **Dyo:** me machuca também

 **PCYeol:** desculpe por isso

 **PCYeol:** vem aqui em casa na sexta-feira

 **PCYeol:** vamos assistir um filme

 **PCYeol:** e conversar

 

>><< 

 

Ao parar e bater na porta do apartamento de Chanyeol, Kyungsoo não tinha vergonha nenhuma de admitir para si mesmo que nunca estivera tão nervoso em toda a sua vida. Já fazia mais de um mês que ambos tinham se visto na cantina da faculdade e, desde então, não haviam se encontrado pessoalmente nem uma única vez. Chanyeol saía pela defensiva em todas as vezes em que a idéia era mencionada e Kyungsoo achara melhor não pressioná-lo; ao invés, tinha se contentado com as conversas via aplicativo, com os áudios freqüentes que Chanyeol mandava de si e de suas músicas, com as indiretas que ele fingia não notar.

Não era do feitio de Kyungsoo deixar que as pessoas o dominassem daquela maneira — ele era a pessoa que ditava a música, não quem se adaptava ao ritmo de outra pessoa —, mas, àquela altura, ele sabia que faria qualquer coisa que Chanyeol quisesse apenas para deixá-lo mais confortável. Era uma vulnerabilidade completamente nova com a qual ele não sabia lidar.

E agora, depois de dois dias sendo visualizado e ignorado na cara dura, ali estava ele, na casa de Chanyeol, por uma iniciativa que não tinha sido sua. Ele só esperava não ferrar tudo — de novo.

— Soo — disse Chanyeol, ao abrir a porta, um segundo antes de se jogar com tudo em cima de Kyungsoo num abraço de urso. — Desculpa ter ignorado você, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer, eu tava muito envergonhado pensando nas coisas que você tinha lido e eu fui um idiota e a Lay e o Baekhyun fizeram complô pra me xingar horrores e...

Foi como se um peso de uma tonelada tivesse sido retirado dos ombros de Kyungsoo; qual era o motivo para nervosismo mesmo? Recuperando o controle sobre si mesmo, ele respirou profundamente e levantou os braços para abraçar Chanyeol de volta, ignorando o incômodo nas costas pelo fato de o peso do garoto estar quase o dobrando ao meio. Valia a pena.

— Ei. Não precisa se desculpar comigo não, calma, eu também ficaria assustado caso alguém me contasse uma coisa daquelas. Calma. 

— Eu... Fiquei tão nervoso! — choramingou Chanyeol, largando-o para lhe dar um sorriso envergonhado. — Com você aqui hoje, eu tentei cozinhar, mas eu queimei o macarrão, então eu encomendei pizza, espero que você goste.

Kyungsoo sorriu.

— Pizza parece ótimo para mim.

— Você é um amor. Vem, vem, entra, não vou ficar te prendendo aqui na porta, eu tentei arrumar a casa, também, mas eu quebrei dois copos e resolvi deixar para lá. Tenta não reparar na bagunça. O Luhan vai me matar quando descobrir sobre os copos, mas tudo bem, vou deixar para me importar com ele depois. — Chanyeol respirou fundo. — Não vou deixar o Luhan atrapalhar minha noite. Não vou.

— Fale para o Luhan que eu compro copos novos para ele, já que, teoricamente, a causa de você tê-los quebrado foi eu.

Chanyeol ficou vermelho como um tomate.

— Soo!

— Ué, mas não foi? Espera, espera, não responde. Me deixe acreditar. — Chanyeol riu para ele e Kyungsoo não conseguiu evitar rir de volta. — Achei que eu finalmente conheceria o chinês assassino. Você fala bastante dele.

— Ah, ele quase nunca está aqui nos finais de semana. Diz ele que por causa de trabalhos de faculdade, mas na verdade, ele está namorando meu ex-namorado e não tem coragem de me dizer. Ele ainda não percebeu que ele é péssimo pra guardar segredos, então eu finjo que não sei, mas, tipo assim, todo mundo sabe.

— E isso não incomoda você?

Chanyeol conduziu Kyungsoo até a cozinha e o fez sentar em uma cadeira enquanto tirava a pizza do forno e a dispunha em cima da mesa para que ambos pudessem comer.

— Ele namorar meu ex? Não. Até porque o Minseok foi meu primeiro namorado e isso faz, sei lá, uns cinco anos. E nós não duramos nem um mês. Não é como se ele fosse o amor da minha vida nem nada do tipo. Mas Luhan parece não saber dessa parte, então eu deixo ele fingir que guarda segredo de mim e está tudo certo. Eu tenho minha própria vida amorosa para cuidar, agora. — Ele encarou Kyungsoo nos olhos ao dizer isso, seu sorriso brincando entre o genuinamente feliz e o insinuativo, e o garoto se sentiu quente. Sobreviver àquela noite seria difícil. — Pedi pizza de frango com catupiry porque, segundo a Lay, todo mundo gosta de frango com catupiry.

— Minha mãe sempre me dizia que eu não era todo mundo.

— Ah, não acredito que...

— Mas eu gosto de frango com catupiry — interrompeu-o Kyungsoo, rindo da cara indignada de Chanyeol. — Desculpa, é irresistível fazer hora com a sua cara. Você tem as melhores reações. E a sua expressão é a mesma que eu imaginava nas conversas pelo whatsapp.

— Que expressão você imaginava?

Ele se inclinou para cutucar Chanyeol no nariz, sorrindo ao vê-lo corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Uma expressão fofa assim.

— Você é cruel.

— Sempre.

E eles comeram. A pizza estava gostosa, mas diante da conversa, se tornou uma coadjuvante bem pobre; Kyungsoo mal prestou atenção ao sabor enquanto observava Chanyeol dominar o diálogo com seus enormes monólogos sobre sua vida, sobre suas composições, sobre como conhecera Baekhyun no ensino médio, sobre tudo. Ele tinha um jeito engraçado de gesticular quando se empolgava a respeito de algo, uma inocência que contrastava com os olhares que ele enviava a Kyungsoo quando percebia estar sendo observado com intensidade demais.

Uma hora de conversas na cozinha depois, Chanyeol sugeriu que fossem para a sala assistir um filme, e foi o que eles tentaram fazer, sem sucesso. Chanyeol sentou-se no tapete, Kyungsoo se deitou com a cabeça em seu colo e assim, com ambos se encarando na meia-luz da sala, que chance teria o filme de angariar qualquer partícula de atenção? Nenhuma. Por um longo tempo, nenhum dos dois disse nada e, quando o olhar de Kyungsoo pareceu se tornar impossível de sustentar, Chanyeol abandonou-o para tomar o braço do outro entre suas mãos, observando a tatuagem ali gravada por um instante.

— Ela é muito bonita — disse, traçando as linhas cuidadosamente com a ponta dos dedos, despertando sensações muito mais fortes do que aquelas experimentadas um mês antes; além de alívio e de uma imensa paz mental, Kyungsoo sentiu seu corpo despertar, hiperconsciente dos instantes onde as peles se tocavam, provocando pequenas ondas de prazer. Era confortável e sensual ao mesmo tempo. — Tudo bem que eu tenho uma igualzinha, mas ela fica bem mais bonita em você.

— É por que eu sou lindo.

— É mesmo. — Havia fervor na afirmação; Kyungsoo se sentiu quente. — Eu pensei isso na primeira vez que eu te vi, lá na cantina. E em todas as vezes que eu stalkeei suas redes sociais nesse último mês também. Você sacaneia ao mundo ao não ter um instagram, sabia?

— Não gosto de tirar fotos.

— É uma pena.

Silêncio.

— Quando a gente aprende sobre essas coisas de alma-gêmea na escola — começou Kyungsoo, alguns minutos de filme que ninguém prestou atenção depois, levantando-se para sentar-se de frente para Chanyeol em seu colo —, é uma coisa meio estranha, sabe, porque você fica pensando: como uma marca vai definir minha vida desse jeito? As marcas são raras e todo mundo conhece casos onde elas mais foderam tudo ao invés de ajudar alguma coisa. Eu tive esse medo. E quando eu percebi que eu podia ler sua mente, era pior ainda. Fico feliz pelo Jongin estar conseguindo me ensinar a me controlar, mas não me arrependo, também. Se eu não tivesse lido sua mente, a gente teria demorado muito mais tempo para se encontrar. Talvez nem tivéssemos nos encontrado. Que tristeza seria, não?

Chanyeol parecia meio sem fôlego.

— É... é verdade.

Kyungsoo deu uma risadinha, pegando o braço direito de Chanyeol para ver a marca, realmente idêntica à sua própria, admirando-a com toques de pluma.

— Você estava errado. Ela fica muito mais bonita em você, acredite em mim.

Havia uma idéia em sua cabeça e, em um instante, Kyungsoo decidiu que valia a pena tentar; mantendo o braço do outro firme entre suas mãos, abaixou a cabeça para beijar a marca, cobrindo-a de selinhos rápidos. Chanyeol ofegou e, considerando essa resposta positiva, Kyungsoo arrastou a língua pelas linhas da marca com toda a calma do mundo, arrancando do outro um gemido que fez seu corpo inteiro ferver.

Kyungsoo logo aprendeu que Chanyeol era uma pessoa bastante  _vocal_ e decidiu que gostava disso — de vê-lo gemer ao menor estímulo, respirando rápido, ruborizado até onde a pele do pescoço desaparecia por debaixo da blusa. Era excitante testar toques diferentes, registrando as reações que conseguia; um pequeno grito ao deixar-lhe um chupão em cima da marca, um choramingo ao aplicar-lhe um chupão na pele do pescoço, um suspiro ao beijar-lhe lábios. Gemidos abafados ao aprofundar o beijo, risadinhas ao tirar sua a blusa, contorceres de corpo ao rebolar sobre a ereção na qual se sentava. Era excitante, sim, e para os dois, na medida em que a marca proporcionava-lhes a experiência de compartilharem das sensações um do outro.

Se sentindo como um adolescente desesperado, Kyungsoo não demorou muito tempo para atingir um estado crítico de excitação, Chanyeol se agarrando a ele no chão da sala, respirando rápido, arranhando-lhe as costas todas como forma de descarregar a pressão que sentia. Era estranho masturbar outra pessoa que não ele mesmo, mas num bom sentido; vendo as expressões que Chanyeol fazia, o jeito como ele gemia, totalmente entregue ao momento, Kyungsoo concluiu que não se importaria de fazer aquilo de novo. Várias vezes. Pra sempre, de preferência.

Uma vez terminados, ambos permaneceram abraçados, um bolinho de membros no chão da sala enquanto suas respirações se regulavam. Não era assim que Kyungsoo imaginara que a noite fosse acabar, mas sob todas as perspectivas, tinha terminado com um lucro de cem por cento. Nada para reclamar. Nada mesmo.

— Eu sei que a gente meio que fodeu a ordem das coisas... — começou Kyungsoo, sorrindo ao ver Chanyeol dar uma risadinha contente. — Mas eu gostaria bastante que você fosse meu namorado a partir de agora.

— É mesmo?

— Sim, sim. É um negócio bem vantajoso. Eu sei cozinhar e eu posso ler a sua mente para adivinhar as coisas que você gosta.

— Olha, isso parece bom.

— E o pacote inclui beijos de brinde.

— Hmm, tentador.

— Aceita logo, ô criatura de Jesus!

Ambos riram.

— Ah... — Chanyeol fingiu pensar. — Tudo bem. Eu aceito, mas com uma condição.

— Eu to fazendo um plano especial pra ele e ele ainda quer enfiar condições no meio, vê se eu mereço...

— Canta pra mim?

Ele quis dizer não; mas Chanyeol fez aquela cara, aquela que o fazia parecer com um filhotinho de cachorro caído na mudança, e ele percebeu que talvez estivesse um pouco fodido, mas que também talvez, só talvez, isso fosse bom, para variar.

E Kyungsoo cantou.


End file.
